FIG. 1 shows a conventional engagement of the motor casing 12 and a conventional ceiling fan bracket 11. The ceiling fan bracket 11 has a first end with a frame 110 for connection with the ceiling fan blade (not shown), and a second end of the ceiling fan bracket 11 has a plate 111 which has two holes defined therethrough. The motor casing 12 has a plurality of apertures 120 so that the plate 111 is firmly connected to the motor casing 12 by extending bolts 10 through aligned holes in the plate 111 and the apertures 120 in the motor casing 12. However, when the ceiling fan rotates, the bolts 10 tend to be loosened and noise generates due to the loosened bolts 10. Besides, to engage the bolts 10 one by one takes a lot of time.
The present invention intends to provide a combination of ceiling fan bracket and a motor casing, wherein the ceiling fan bracket has two wings and the motor casing has a plurality of L-shaped holes so that the two wings are securely engaged with a narrow portion of the L-shaped holes. The eccentric force applied to the ceiling fan bracket makes the ceiling fan bracket be engaged with the hole securely.